


First Date

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Human AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Epic Fail, Popularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Spinel meets the person she is dating.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Human AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620982
Kudos: 6





	First Date

Spinel's eyes spotted one of the most popular kids in her school, pink pearl. She remembered the bullying.

Pink pearl waved at her.

Spinel sighed. "Hi," she said.

"Hello, dear," Pink Pearl said.

"I better just go," spinel said running off.

Pink pearl ran after Spinel. "Wait!" She yelled.

Spinel stopped and turned around.

Pink pearl walked up to her. "Hey, its alright," she said. "I am not going to hurt you."

Spinel whimpered, not wanting human contact.

Pink pearl chuckled. "I can meet your parents first," she said.

"You do not want to I bet it," spinel said.

Pink pearl sighed. "i will regret nothing," she said.

Spinel smiled.

"That's the smile I wanna see," pink pearl said. "Let's go."


End file.
